


斯卡曼德-格雷夫斯通信集

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Newt Scamander, Correspondence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 特修斯在帮助麻瓜的战争中遇见同为自愿加入的珀西瓦尔，战后他们保持通信，直到特修斯被英国魔法部派往欧洲大陆进行对格林德沃的追捕。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 信件开始于一战结束后的1919年，有微量的过往特修斯/珀西瓦尔暗示，很微量，基本上看不出来（。随着时间推进到神奇动物在哪里1开始的1926年，会有详细的丽塔/特修斯描述。一切情节发生在电影和书籍同宇宙中。
> 
> 在po主脑洞中，纽特是无性恋，而哥哥是唯一的知情人。
> 
> 仍旧是没有学过历史的po主，一切关于历史战争的细节都来自于某搜索引擎。一切与官方设定相悖的地方都是我的错。

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

见信如面。

 

今天从父亲那里听说你在工作上取得了新的进步，美国魔法国会安全部长！祝贺你。我们在默兹河西岸轮换夜里值班岗位时，我可不知道原来你已经获得过安全部长的提名，也没看出来你对权威职位有这样的兴趣（更没看出来你已经三十岁 [1] 了）。现在我回想起对你说过的那些蠢话，在食物供给短缺了一周，战壕里充斥着大兵们很久未洗澡的体味，德军的炮火密集到我们的小队甚至不能放出乌克兰铁腹龙 [2] 的时候，我都对你说过些什么啊。纽特驯养过的第一只鹰头马身有翼兽的名字，我在霍格沃茨无意间撞进一个摆满了尿壶的房间 [3] ，我和纽特在朴茨茅斯的港口玩避开海水的游戏。请你不要介意那时我幼稚的满口胡言。

 

父亲还带来美国国会进一步提高保密等级消息 * ，英国从亚瑟王时代就已这么做了，也许你听说过，1689年的《国际保密法》签署之后，我们的活动范围就缩小到了几个固定的聚集区，还有一些和麻瓜混住的村庄，它们需要大量的隐藏咒语来掩盖巫师痕迹的存在。我和纽特的童年就在奥特里 - 圣卡奇波尔村[4]度过，它在德文郡（是的，它距离朴茨茅斯港口的距离有些远了，你可以想象我们的母亲在我们凌晨回到家后有多生气），我一直怀疑纽特与鱼对话的技巧就是从当地的麻瓜渔民那里学来的。

 

虽然美国麻瓜的第二波塞勒姆行动中心未知，但我却有种预感这种力量的憎恨和力量来自于我们当中。你知道的，有些哑炮在成年后会选择逃离巫师世界，包括他们的亲属，有些则会选择用抹黑反击的手段挑起麻瓜界和巫师界之间的互相憎恨。

 

纵观欧洲巫师转入地下之后的发展轨迹，我并不认为彻底的保密对双方社会的发展有好处。看看格林德沃，德国巫师界对于保密法的遵守非常严格，他们甚至已经在几百年前就没有了混居村落，导致巫师对麻瓜的不了解和不理解逐渐加深（要我说在第一次工业革命之后，麻瓜的生活方式已经有了质的变化，有些他们称之为科技的手段完全超过了巫师们的想象力），让格林德沃的巫师至上观念有了可趁之机。但关于是否要保密的讨论在巫师界已经进行了几个世纪，我们似乎都没有找出更好的解决方案，也许保密只能这么进行下去。

 

除了当选部长之外（下次写信时也许我该把称谓改成格雷夫斯部长，你想要我叫你部长吗？还是我该直接称呼你为先生？），还有什么新的消息我需要知道的吗。你的生活中发生了什么新鲜事，部长先生。

 

我的话，我成为了一个傲罗，因为我们一起在战场上做的那些事，他们居然没有要求我去参加考试，就直接给我发了聘书。现在我还在熟悉一切流程的过程中，你知道傲罗每十次任务就需要回来检修一次魔杖吗，这个规定对你来说一定很可笑，鉴于你是一个不需要魔杖就能施大部分咒语的人 [5] 。

 

也许我该在信的结尾再说一次我的祝贺，同时也希望部长忙碌的生活不会成为阻挡你去寻找其他男孩的绊脚石，毕竟战争也没有（开玩笑，哈！但战争确实没有）（我不是在抱怨什么的）。

 

你忠实的，

特修斯

1919 年 4 月 12 日

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

你不是在抱怨，我知道，但我不得不纠正你，安全部长并不是什么 “ 权威职位 ” 。第一，它需要我全年无休待命，这意味着包括圣诞节，我也不能给自己施上屏蔽咒。试着想象一下你在卧室手淫，而纽特拿着一窝霍克拉普[6]的尸体闯进门，叫你帮他施个能够掩盖那股怪味儿的咒语（也许这个例子不甚合适，但不知怎么的，你跟我讲这个故事时的神情最近经常浮现在眼前）。第二，我手下几乎没有可以用的调查员。傲罗这份工作在美国可以算得上是高危工种，我们不能在麻鸡面前施展魔法，却要完成相同的保护和攻击行动，一旦行动暴露，国会花在掩盖魔法迹象上的经费比给我们提供的医疗保险都多。可想而知的，越来越少的年轻人愿意选择做傲罗了，他们拿着全E成绩[7]，可以在国会的任何其他部门谋得一份薪水丰厚又不需要冒着生命危险的工作。第三，说真的，还需要第三条理由吗。

 

不过，去年部门来了一位戈德斯坦小姐，她跟你一样是个刚刚毕业不久的孩子 ** ，对魔咒的施用颇有天生的掌控感，且有一颗害羞而善良的心。你知道的，有些人的善良过于聒噪，有些人的善良过于懦弱。而戈德斯坦小姐善良的程度刚刚好。皮奎利女士认为善良的傲罗会生活得很辛苦，在这点上就让我和主席大人保持不同意见吧。

 

无论如何，听到你成为傲罗的消息我很高兴。不瞒你说，与你在西方战线[8]相遇之前，我就是一名心灰意冷的傲罗。美国魔法界和麻鸡之间的冲突一直比欧洲激烈——我们甚至没有和麻鸡沟通的政府渠道 —— 面对战争，国会隔岸观火的态度令人心寒，时任主席的拉帕波特[9]不同意我们提出的任何正式援助提案。我不明白，怎么会有一个人，巫师与否，看到报纸上关于战事的报道还能安心在国内享受表面的和平。巫师界统一的冷漠让我无法释然，过了四个月行尸走肉般的生活后，我向拉帕波特请了长假。明面上的理由是傲罗工作的压力过大，需要长段时间调整休息，但实际上我带领了一个决心用自己力量帮助麻鸡的小分队前往欧洲，我们在法国敦刻尔克登陆后便分散行动。我们一致认为如果要帮助麻鸡且为魔法世界保密，各自加入不同地区的战斗是最佳选择。此刻我有点庆幸我选择去了香槟[10]，否则我很可能就不能认识你和你的乌克兰铁腹龙了。后来的故事你也知道，我们参战，我们胜利，我回到美国，对巫师世界重新起了希望。我想说的是，成为傲罗是我人生中很重要的一件事，它改变了我看事情看自己的角度，让我思考了很多。（这话听起来是不是挺像个老头子说的？）

 

你问我生活中出现了什么新鲜的事，我不知道，特修斯，也许我已经过了那个需要新鲜事来刺激生活的年纪。我也没有兄弟姐妹，没有你和纽特那种令人羡慕的兄弟之情。不过有一点我倒是可以确定，因为战争停办的魁地奇世界杯，正在进行紧张的恢复筹备工作。

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1919 年 12 月 15 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：部长的具体年龄成谜，但在FB1（1926年）里他作为中年男人出现，那么在一战时候（1910年之后）时，他应该是三十岁左右。  
> [2]：根据HP wiki，纽特在一战期间在东部战线前线，为魔法部的一个秘密小组训练乌克兰铁腹龙，这里假设哥哥也用上了弟弟的训练成果。  
> [3]：借用一下HP里谁尿急时遇上的有求必应屋。  
> *：其实美国魔法世界转入地下的时代和英国同步，保密手段更有过之无不及，是po主胡说八道。  
> [4]：是HP里提到的一些半巫师聚居地之一。  
> [5]：虽说在FB1里，不需要魔杖就能施咒是格林德沃本人，但介于周围的人也没有表示惊讶，就认为部长本人也可以这样吧。  
> [6]：霍克拉普 （Horklump）看起来像一支肉乎乎的粉色蘑菇，覆盖着黑色鬃毛。根据HP wiki，纽特七岁时就在家解剖这东西玩了。  
> [7]：不知道伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校的成绩等级是什么样的，默认它和霍格沃茨相同吧。  
> **：实际上蒂娜比纽特还小，这里部长大概认为年轻人都是一个岁数。  
> [8]：根据维基，第一次世界大战的西方战线是指1914年战争爆发后，德国入侵比利时与卢森堡后所开辟的战区。  
> [9]：是美国魔法国会历史上的一个知名姓氏，但上一任主席是谁是我编的。  
> [10]：法国城市，是一战战区之一。


	2. Chapter 2

&&

 

亲爱的部长先生，

 

我上一次打魁地奇还是在学校的时候，格兰芬多院队守门员队长。听你的语气，我猜你不是球迷，也难怪，美国魁地奇国家队加入世界杯的时间不久，也从未闯进过半决赛 [11] ，我猜你们美国人对这项坐在扫帚上飞来飞去、很容易暴露自己的运动不太感兴趣。情况在英国就不太一样了，英格兰和爱尔兰联队的季赛打出几天几夜是常有的事，球迷冲突经常引得隔壁的麻瓜村庄好奇我们在进行什么邪教活动。父亲在学校时也是格兰芬多的队长，击球手，对我和纽特自然有所期待（不过说实话，父亲自从纽特加入赫奇帕奇之后，就几乎放弃了他对他所有的期待），结果最后，我是个，用他的原话 “ 没什么进攻性 ” 的守门员，纽特虽然不喜欢对抗比赛，但凭着自己对非人物品或者生物（是的，他觉得金色飞贼有生命）的天生熟悉，成了一名还不错的找球手。但因为他没办法保证把自己的精力优先分给训练，禁林里有半人马有独角兽，湖里还有大乌贼，赫奇帕奇不得不把他列为替补，所以我和他在赛场上只相遇过一次。

 

那次相遇可不是什么值得回忆的经历，我怀疑那天下了我这辈子见过的最大的暴雨，我的视线被雨水完全挡住了，别提纽特，连朝我飞来的鬼飞球都好像是从眼前的一片漆黑中凭空出现的，不管是观众席上的欢呼还是记分员报两队得分的吼声，都好像被施了无声咒，我的耳边只有雨声和雷声，几乎冻僵在扫帚上，心里暗自希望纽特赶紧找到飞贼。不知过了多久表示比赛结束的哨声终于吹响，我还没搞清楚到底是谁赢了时，莉塔就从雨中冲了出来，她给了纽特一个拥抱，而纽特脸上的表情让我觉得她可能抱得过紧了。

 

不管怎么说，我确实高估了麻瓜邮政系统的速度，但我也确实认为派部里的猫头鹰频繁进行长距离跨洋飞行不太道德。按照之前的速度推断，你收到这封信时，我做傲罗应该已经快两年了。我们最近的工作，也许是格林德沃被抓到前巫师界所有傲罗的主要工作，就是四处搜寻他、他的信徒、他的受害者们留下的痕迹。我目前负责伦敦地区的线索，我能在信里透露的只有，随着对他了解的加深（我成功潜入过他的信徒们组织的一次集会），我对他的观念也越加好奇。他似乎认为人类应该被自己拥有的能力定义，巫师拥有魔法，而麻瓜没有，所以巫师比麻瓜高贵，麻瓜应该接受我们的统治，让我不解的是，凭着他那颗聪明的大脑，他难道可以对麻瓜在过去一百年内的发展视而不见吗，他难道不会疑惑，未来一百年，麻瓜会保持这种爆炸式发展的劲头，捣鼓出一些超越魔法基本法则的东西吗。想想吧，如果麻瓜活动的范围能从陆地进入天空，他们就一定能从天空进入太空，那时巫师还能在能力上占据优势吗。

 

我似乎有些过于发散了。

 

总之，傲罗工作没有我想象的那么刺激，我想我理解你的意思了，这份工作的确改变了一些我看问题的方式，格林德沃的信徒中，不乏一些我曾非常尊敬的、法力高强的巫师，他们在集会上散发出来的狂热令我震惊，我震惊于一度理性的心智也能如此投入的相信某种观念，不管这个观念是什么，这份投入和坚信不疑都让我对巫师界的种种有了新的想法。

 

你忠实的，

特修斯

1920 年 6 月 8 日

 

又及，这位戈德斯坦小姐听起来怎么有点像我的纽特。

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

我只能推测赫奇帕奇学院就是伊尔弗莫尼的普克奇 [12] ，在我上学的时代，孩子们管它叫做地精学院，学院中的学生留给外人的印象便是沉默寡言，不轻易就某事发表看法，在各种学院竞技活动上也不喜欢抛头露面，如同地精一般悄无声息。实际上学院中的学生大多有足够的勇气能够坚持自己的内心，毕业后都能在各自的领域中走得很远，而随着年龄的增长，我也不得不承认人们也许高估了大声喧哗的力量。我是个雷鸟 [13] ，如果你想知道的话，它象征着男女巫师的灵魂，学院里的学生多是喜爱冒险之人。现在以我毕业二十年的高龄把这句话写出来，听起来可真有种幼稚的理想主义者倾向，我们都知道 “ 现实世界 ” 中的事情过于复杂，有求必应屋里的抽屉都不足以装下它们的分类。

 

至于你说和纽特有些相似的戈德斯坦小姐，也是位雷鸟学院的毕业生，现在她在我的手下为防止第二波塞勒姆行动破坏保密法案工作。美国巫师社会对全新的保密等级并不满意，其中有些条例严重限制了他们的行动自由，第十八条宪法修正案 [14] 规定，巫师在进入麻鸡生活领域时，不得随意携带魔杖，如有需求，必须向国会提交携带申请。这意味着除了国会的工作人员，普通民众就连出门去集市买蔬菜也不能把魔杖随便插在上衣口袋里了，倒不是说在集市你恰好碰上需要使用魔杖的概率有多高，但这限制民众的选择权到事无巨细的程度，在巫师界引起了强烈的抵触情绪。而此刻麻鸡社会也经历着前所未有的清心寡欲阶段， 1920 年 1 月，禁酒令正式生效（感谢皮奎利主席没有决定效仿，否则街上的冲突和混乱可能会更加升级），他们不能在任何公开场合饮酒，地下酒吧兴起，酒精甚至变成了黑市中流通的硬通货，一种被约束着的涌动的风暴感迫在眉睫。麻鸡们内部冲突不断，这时把矛头指向我们当中的异端（对他们来说就是一切可能会巫术的人），这个手段自有它的高明之处，它让异化成为眼见范围内最大的矛盾，而未经好好处置的欲望就变得不那么重要了。在这种情况下，傲罗们有一项很重要的工作就是保护两个群体之间的界限不被反复踩踏。戈德斯坦小姐很擅长于此，她似乎有种令人容易信任的天赋，她在与巫师交谈时强硬，遇到麻鸡时温柔，我曾亲眼见她说服了一位巫师与麻鸡分享自己的精酿啤酒。

 

你说的关于格林德沃的话让我思考，如果他在此刻潜入美国巫师界，在我们和麻鸡的矛盾不断激化的当下，他在美国巫师界将会赢得多少支持者呢？几百年前我们放弃了生活在太阳下的权利，因为我们认为人们无法妥善处理天生能力的巨大差距，善妒和足够的毁灭能力让这一切变得更加糟糕。格林德沃的出现或许是对《国际保密法》的一声嘲笑，长期隔离导致导致麻鸡们对我们的不理解逐渐加深，发展到了惧怕和需要肃清的地步，那些古老的伟大的男巫女巫们没有料想到，比起面对巨大的能力差距，人们更不能处理不被他们理解的事物。也许格林德沃能够引起巫师界的警惕，让我们开始思考与麻鸡们相处的新方式。

 

对了，我上学时是击球手，你猜错了。

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1920 年 11 月 11 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11]：2014年美国代表队闯入了魁地奇半决赛，最终获得了第四名，是他们在历史上的最好成绩。  
> [12]：普克奇 （Pukwudgie）是伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校的四个学院之一，在Pottermore中给出的简体中文翻译版伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校简介中，“Pukwudgie”一词被翻译成了“地精”，因此这个学院也可以被翻译为“地精学院”。  
> [13]：没有资料显示部长是哪个学院毕业的，我给他安的雷鸟。  
> [14]：这个数字取了美国1920年1月17日颁发的禁酒令法案。


	3. Chapter 3

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

不久前纽特与我告别前往内罗毕，由此开启他在非洲的旅程。这次行程因为他和前上司之间长期堆积的磕碰差点未能成行（他曾在家养小精灵重新安置办公室谋得一份，用他的话来说，枯燥之极的工作。尽管我的弟弟大部分时间看起来都是个安静的人畜无害的好人，但他面对无趣的事情可没有一点容忍度），多亏奥古斯特 · 沃姆 [15] 先生出手大方，他预付了纽特新书三分之一的版税，才让纽特有了足够的经费出发。

 

我有点羞于承认，这是我们俩长这么大以来，第一次长时间分别。在霍格沃茨的阶段，我们虽不属于同一个学院，但我总能在走廊上、礼堂里或者图书馆的书架前碰见他，我成为级长之后，好心的邓布利多教授很乐意把他的变形课教室借给我自习，纽特有时也会出现。他被学校开除那年我正好毕业，我在伦敦租了一间公寓，他不愿回家便跟着我去了伦敦。战争爆发后， 纽特又和我一起去了前线 ，东部战线的秘密驯龙处确实离我们的战壕有些远，但那时战火也让我无暇顾及其他。

 

他上周就收拾好了行李，关于去非洲要带些什么我们没有什么前例可以借鉴，所以他的箱子里装满了奇怪的东西，有些木棍纽特确认可以用来驱赶当地不友善的巨型昆虫，而他从一位家养小精灵那里没收来的毛毯，据说可以用来吸引发情的三头犬，我们经过一番讨论后决定对此功能保持怀疑态度，但出于 “ 保暖和美观 ” 的理由，纽特还是把它打包塞了进去。他坚持不要我送他上船，前晚我只好与他在他的公寓门口告别，昨日早晨起来以后，我像往常一样加入上班的麻瓜人群，却在地铁检票口排队时担心他的出租车司机是否发现他的行李箱有些不对劲，在魔法部正厅等待电梯时算着他的船从港口出发没有。

 

我发誓我不是故意要和你啰嗦这么多关于纽特出行的细节，只是我一直把他视为一个需要我保护和照顾的小弟弟（从很多方面看，他仍旧是，上个月他还为魔法部的税收系统和我吵了一架，他认为税收系统既然连他这种一周只拿两个西可的人都不肯放过，那么它的受益对象就应该包含他觉得理应包含的生物，比如野生火龙的研究），转眼间他就提着箱子出发去往另一个大洲了（英国魔法部都还没能与非洲的巫师群体建立正式外交），连个背影都不愿意留给我，仿佛他已经不是那个问我亲吻是不是都会令人不舒服的小弟弟了。

 

唯一值得庆幸的是，最近工作任务加重，成功地分散了我的注意力。格林德沃近期在英国活动很是猖獗，我们至少在三个城市的麻瓜意外事故中发现了魔法伪装痕迹，我很确定它们中至少有两起是他或者他的支持者所为，决定行证据却被爆炸和大火掩盖了。部里似乎下周要通过议会向部长提出与麻瓜首相互通消息的提案，毕竟最先到达现场的一直是麻瓜警察，如果他们能够帮助封锁消息，善后工作就能轻松许多，我们的记忆注销员已经连续加班好几个月了。

 

如果麻瓜看到这幅景象，他们可能也不会像格林德沃预计的那样跪伏于魔法的强大，我认为他们会说， “ 有魔法也不能让人摆脱加班啊，那我们要魔法干什么？ ”

 

希望你不要看烦了我的喋喋不休。

你的，

特修斯

1921 年 5 月 7 日

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

我认为我有必要正式申明一下，你上封信中关于纽特的喋喋不休水平，也就是我们之前谈话的平均水准吧。

 

是的，从我们认识的第一刻开始，我就知道你有个弟弟。你对我说的第一句话，你可能不记得了，但我记得很清楚，那是英国魔法部的秘密小组带上战场的铁腹龙第一次出现在云层下方，它喷出足有一百米的鼻息，边飞边烧着了近两公里内的树木和枯草，却精准放过了双方的战斗力部队。我们所有人，包括潜入部队还没偷偷相认的巫师和以为自己已经被战争搞疯了的麻瓜士兵们，都停下了手中的事情抬头看龙，一秒钟后，大家缓过劲来，一齐往上风向跑去。我边跑边思考这是巫师有组织的还是无意的行为，把不知是谁在骑这只龙的问题问出了声，你在奔跑中经过我，扭头回答道， “ 你认识纽特 · 斯卡曼德吗？ ” 是的，你们俩兄弟中，我首先知道的是纽特的名字。

 

我们在法国边境的村庄里呆了多久？战争结束不过四年，我已经忘记了我们行军经过的村庄名字，我只记得我们在所有能挖战壕的地方都挖过了战壕，土壤灰尘悬浮在空气中，不下雨就去不掉，哪怕这样我们也不期待下雨，下过大雨之后，战壕里的污水怎么也排不掉，我们不得不再挖一条排水道。算上折回和战略性后退，我们在边境呆了八个月吧？我们眼看着双方士气逐渐低迷，偷袭减少，作战指挥也不再经常改变策略，跟随部队超过一年的士兵上战场宛如上班，把枪支伸出战壕随便开两枪应付一下，连瞄准过程都省略了，夜晚变得越来越安静，附近的民众大多早就撤离，动物们也被白天轰鸣的炮声吓到了山林的更深处。这个时候我已经知道了纽特比你小两岁，你们都是霍格沃茨的学生，他的爱好神奇动物，因为一起违法饲养事件，五年级就被学校开除了。

 

现在你意识到你对我说了多少关于纽特的事情了吗？麻瓜们的战争真的不仅仅是战争，我们花了大量的时间收拾行李，打包武器，行军前往下一处战略点，花了很多时间等后方的物资补给和弹药运送（还记得我们全都空膛的那一周吗，为此我们不得不用空气弹防御），花了更多的时间蹲在战壕里，等下一次冲锋的信号响起。而这所有的时间，我们谈论的话题寥寥无几：美国魔法国会的参政制度，纽约的天气，英国魔法部对此次战争的态度，伦敦的天气，和纽特。

 

但是，我也要向你承认一件事，就像我之前说过的，在遇见你时我已经是个心灰意冷的傲罗了，在我看来，麻瓜们的此次战争目的荒诞，毫无意义的杀戮和炮火让大地千疮百孔，巫师们的态度更令人怀疑人类这个种族存在与世界上，彼此之间是否还存在着一丝丝温情。轮到我的夜班，我常常盯着前方的黑暗不知所措，感觉到所有那些我曾珍视的有关人类的品德很快就要消散在夜中。而你对我讲的事情，你的，纽特的，你们一起的事情，让我感到这个世界也许还没有那么不可救药。

 

所以，我向你保证，我不会看烦你的喋喋不休。

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1921 年 10 月 31 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15]：这位就是委托纽特写《神奇动物在哪里》的出版商。


	4. Chapter 4

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

谢谢你的理解，但我还是希望我们下次见面时，能够假装上一封信没有发生过。

 

最近英国魔法部追捕格林德沃的工作几乎毫无进展，他不再制造骚乱，我们毫无线索，欧洲主要城市突然拥有了久违的宁静，我想他大概也需要在工作空隙思考，他目前认准的方向是否正确吧。傲罗部借此机会休整，坐我隔壁隔间的普劳特趁机递上了辞呈。他收拾桌子之后决定只带走他和女儿的合影，把剩下的东西全都留给了我，其中包括一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，成为我近来上班无所事事时打发时间的读物。

 

你一定听说过这些故事吧。我和纽特还小的时候，我们的母亲会坐在床边把它读给我们听。我小时候最喜欢《三兄弟的传说》，纽特跟我不一样，他最喜欢《男巫的毛心脏》，我们经常为母亲到底读哪一个故事而拌嘴，纽特会笑我痴迷于不切实际的强大力量，我只好问他怎么会喜欢听一个男人把自己的心脏挖出来的故事，说实话，比起老魔杖、隐形衣和复活石，心脏长毛听起来才是更不切实际的那个吧！

 

不过纽特说得没错，我想这是我的特质之一，对隐藏在表面下的力量的好奇，从我还是个小孩子时就初露端倪，这也让我在成年时期重读这个故事的现在，发现了一些曾经没注意到的事情。你知道格林德沃的著名标志，三角形内切圆，一条直线贯穿中心；而在故事里，三兄弟从死神那里得到的宝物，老魔杖、隐形衣和复活石，它们刚好可以用这三个符号表示，复活石，我们假设它是一块普通的石头，那么它多半是圆形的，隐形衣披在斗篷外面，就是一个长腰的三角形，而老魔杖是中间那条竖线。

 

也许是我最近太闲了，闲到开始寻找不相干事物之间的联系，但我越想越觉得这是格林德沃会痴迷的故事，他对魔法对力量有着绝对崇拜，而这个故事里三兄弟是巫师世界中唯三能够战胜死神的人，请问世界上还有什么魔法和力量比战胜死亡更加强大呢。准确来讲，只有隐形衣的主人真正 “ 战胜 ” 了死亡，用和平迎接的方式，复活石的拥有者从来没学会放手，老魔杖的拥有者更是成为三兄弟中第一个被死神带走的人。儿时的我不理解这一点，故事结束后我问的问题最多是关于老魔杖的，我会问妈妈为什么奥利凡德先生 [16] 不找到那根老魔杖，然后给每个人都做上一根，或者为什么大哥不练好了决斗再去吹嘘，这样他就不会死得那么快。纽特则在隔壁床上不耐烦地踢着被子，嘟囔着如果妈妈回答了我这些愚蠢的问题，她就没有时间读他想听的毛心脏了。我有种感觉，格林德沃也不会理解这个故事的真正含义，他就像英国所有冲动而不能静下心来听睡前故事的小巫师一样，忽略了故事的结局，单纯被老魔杖的力量所吸引。

 

这个猜想我还没有和任何人分享，我想纽特一定会明白我在说什么（他于今年初回到了伦敦，进入了野兽办公室，非常忙碌，他在非洲发现了很多有趣的东西，如果要全部讲完的话，恐怕得花上另外一整封信），但傲罗部门的其他同事就不一定了，他们也许会劝我请假回家好好休息一阵，认为麻瓜炮弹把我脑袋震坏的效果终于显现出来。

 

随信附上一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，以防美国的巫师小孩们过着缺乏睡前故事的童年。

 

你的，

特修斯

1922 年 4 月 3 日

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

《诗翁彼豆故事集》是一本非常有意思的书，读完它之后，我不禁回想起自己的童年睡前故事。我的母亲曾经是伊尔弗莫尼的魔法史老师，她最喜欢的北美魔法史是巫师们被迫来到北美大陆初期，他们大多是在欧洲受到迫害的群体，以逃离家乡为筹码，希望赌来更美好的未来。我在睡前听到最多的，就是他们如何匆匆离开，如何小心翼翼地在麻鸡中隐藏自己，如何与美洲的原住民巫师们相处，又是如何躲过肃清者 [17] 的追查。你很难相信《故事集》这本目标读者是小孩的书，竟然包含了与真实历史类似的黑暗。

 

更有意思的一点是，这几个故事中，有相当一部分都提到魔法也不能让人死而复生，人能做的只有放手。《三兄弟的传说》就不赘述了，它全篇都是在讲巫师应该如何处理与死神的关系；《兔子巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》里，巴比蒂作为一名强大的阿尼马格斯，也无法把国王死去的猎狗带回来；《好运泉》里虽然没有人死亡，但其中有个女巫在神秘花园里学会了放下过去的爱。听起来不令人有种似曾相识的感觉吗，我们从小就开始学习直到成年也没有掌握的技能就是面对失去。我想人类惧怕的东西恐怕是一样的，生命的短暂以及短暂带来的不理解和混乱，而拥有魔法并没有改变这一点。

 

不过，我挺惊讶纽特最喜欢的故事居然是毛心脏。

 

我认为你对格林德沃符号的推断值得深挖，如果我们可以确认他在早年生活中听过三兄弟的故事，那么寻找三兄弟的宝物和格林德沃符号之间的联系便是自然而然的联想。也许你可以写信问问邓布利多教授，我听说他认识青年时期的格林德沃。

 

我有个好消息想告诉你，经过我们近两年的筹备，魁地奇世界杯将于 1924 年 [18] 夏天在美国举行，我们在纽约和新泽西的交界处找到了块好地方，花了几个月的时间在附近施下了大量麻鸡驱逐咒，之后将在这块地上建起一座能够容纳两万人的魁地奇球场。皮奎利主席始终认为在非常时期举办大型活动是不明智的选择，她担心格林德沃会借此机会制造混乱，让美国魔法界也陷入暴露风险，国会里的其他人则认为，管他的，毕竟麻鸡的战争都结束了。在你收到这封信的功夫，预选淘汰赛应该已经拉开帷幕。如果英格兰队闯进四强，不知你有没有打算来美国现场观赛，如果你有意前来，我可以在顶层包厢给你和纽特留两个位置。

 

最近我在国际巫师联合会大会上碰见了你父亲，他作为英国魔法部的代表发表讲话，他认为，国际魔法社会需要加强合作，才能在抓捕格林德沃上获得更有效的成果，他似乎也很不赞同美国国会对于保密法矫枉过正的态度。会后我们简单交谈了几句，他提到你的傲罗三年试用期就要结束，你马上就可以成为一名独自完成任务的傲罗。这是不是意味着我可以滥用职权，要求你作为魁地奇世界杯安保组的英国小分队来美国？

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1922 年 9 月 18 日

 

又及，我不知道你跟你父亲是怎么提起我的，他一直都管我叫 “ 特修斯的打仗男孩 ” 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [16]：显然不是HP中同一位奥利凡德，但这个家族一直是魔杖制造商。  
> [17]：简单来说肃清者是相信魔法存在并非常厌恶魔法的一类人，玛丽刘应该就是一名肃清者。  
> [18]：哈利参加的那届发生在1994年，每四年一届回推，那么应该在1922年举办这一届，但是在HP世界里经常发生因为社会局势不稳定而推迟赛事的事情，也因为剧情需要（。就假设1924年举办了战后第一届世界杯然后又因为1926年格林德沃乱搞再次暂停了吧！（。


	5. Chapter 5

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

我很乐意接受你关于魁地奇世界杯的邀请，如果你是打算邀请我的话？从你信里的语气我可有点分辨不出来这是一个邀请还是一个威胁。不过总的来说，我很乐意于 1924 年夏天前往纽约和新泽西交界处，我还从未去过呢。至于纽特，我会传达你的好意，但我强烈怀疑他会接受，主要是因为他几乎从未参加过一场人数超过 20 的集体活动（三强争霸赛举办那年我四年级，火焰杯没有喷出我的名字 [19] ，舞会成为了我们没有被选中的学生唯一能参与其中的活动，大家都很兴奋，纽特呢，他不，他对舞会啊，跟着乐队摇摆啊毫无兴奋，我拖着他进了舞池，他在里面没有呆上一首歌的时间），其次是因为他并不认识你。呃，我可能提起过那么一次两次，在跟他讲我是怎么在麻瓜面前偷偷用魔法挖战壕时，顺带着提起了你的名字，但纽特对于人类的兴趣缺缺，他可能根本没意识到你是我在战时交下的朋友。

 

至于我父亲，他对魔法部秘密小组的工作计划非常不满意 —— 你也记得铁腹龙出现之后的情况，它虽然让战争停滞了一段时间，双方军队都在讨论那玩意儿究竟是生物还是敌方造出来的可怕战争机器，但后来它让德军加速了战斗机的研制进程 [20] ，让它们提早出现在了战场的天空上，成为新的火力 —— 所以父亲不满官方插手麻瓜战争的态度不是没来由的，他认为我和纽特跑去前线的行为 “ 没头没脑而幼稚 ” ，我回到家后，他一直把这段经历称为 “ 我在进入成年生活前的最后一次小打小闹 ” ，而我在期间认识的人，他一概称他们为 “ 打仗男孩 ” 。要我说你也别往心里去，父亲待人一向严格，他仍旧不觉得美国国会把安全部长的职位给一个不到四十岁的年轻人是合适的。毕竟父亲来自于一个血统纯正观念老旧的家庭，他人生中最离经叛道的事情就是娶了我和纽特的母亲，一位鹰头马身有翼兽的饲养者，在他之前，斯卡曼德家族的人没有一位见过活的神奇生物。他对纽特就没有这么宽容了，在纽特被开除前，他对他在自己卧室里养的那些小东西还能睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而随后莉塔捅了篓子导致纽特被开除，父亲在去霍格沃茨接他回来的路上没有说一句话，他们重新出现在家里壁炉的火焰中后，纽特径直回了自己房间，父亲看着他的背影捏碎了母亲为他准备的煎饼。

 

我和母亲都以为至此父亲和纽特的关系再无修复的可能了，父亲很倔强，不管纽特自己承不承认这种父子之间的相似性，他也是一个不肯轻易改变已经做出的决定的人（如果他愿意，当初就不会被学校开除了），希望他们当中的哪一个先开口道歉，还不如希望一只炸尾螺向敌人露出自己的肚皮。但过了两年到纽特开始找工作的年纪，父亲突然写信来伦敦，告知我他在魔法部的神奇动物管理控制司给纽特安排了一个职位，叫我鼓励纽特往司里投简历。我照做了，纽特发现后对我发了一场脾气，那可能是他出生以来我们吵得最严重的一架，第二天他就拎着行李箱搬了出去，带着他当时养着的所有护树罗锅。不过他和父亲的关系倒是因此缓和，当年我们甚至一起回了奥特里 - 圣卡奇波尔村过圣诞节。

 

那么就这么说定了， 1924 年夏天，我一定会去纽约，也许会带上纽特，也许不会。我有预感这次魁地奇世界杯一定会非常精彩。

 

你的，

特修斯

1923 年 3 月 14 日

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

随信附上两张 VIP 门票，昨天国会的票务系统刚刚印出来。最近国会里不管跟比赛有没有直接挂钩的部门都忙得够呛。为了防止大量猫头鹰一齐出现在纽约上空，我们偷用了麻鸡的邮政渠道来应对来自全球各地巫师的购票需求，这也意味着我们不得不多派遣人手去处理被信封上怪异的邮票弄糊涂的邮递员。而安全部门负责了所有跟安全有关的工作，你猜怎么着，球赛举办的方方面面，从印制球票到场馆搭建，从球员背景调查到球队吉祥物入境审核，都离不开安全问题。我和蒂娜，就是戈德斯坦小姐，已经在新泽西和纽约之间奔波了好几个月。蒂娜也在去年年末通过了傲罗的三年工作试用期，获得了独立完成任务的资格，但有她在身边，和人打交道的工作就会变得更加容易，刚好碰上球赛的这一摊子事，所以她仍旧留在我手下，毫无怨言地帮我完成所有跑腿的工作。

 

尽管如此，我们还是时刻着担心准备工作在开赛之前无法完成，你无法想象保加利亚队希望带什么吉祥物进场 —— 媚娃 [21] ！你知道这种生物吗，我翻遍了伊尔弗莫尼的图书馆也没有见到相关档案介绍（看来纽特打算写的那本书确实很有市场），后来是蒂娜从她妹妹那里得知了媚娃的相关信息，她们是一种能变成其他动物的人形精灵，拥有能够轻易迷惑人类男性的外表，保加利亚魔法部的体育部部长为了使审查更容易通过，悄悄带了一位混血媚娃来与我们谈判 —— 要不是蒂娜在场，他很可能就要得逞了，幸亏蒂娜用咒立停让我回过神来，对保加利亚队企图大规模引进外来神奇生物采取了合适的措施：我们同意他们带不超过 10 名媚娃入境，并在入境后在球队住处附近 5 公里的范围内活动。美国处在这样特殊的时刻，我们不能冒一丝一毫被麻鸡发现的危险。保加利亚队显然不满意这样的安排，随即取消了所有媚娃的入境申请。

 

场馆建设工作进度也令人头痛，这样大型的场馆必须要数十名建筑师同时在场施咒，才能保证场内四周的座位和包厢能合成一周，强度如此的魔咒能够影响到周围数公里的魔法磁场，就连附近的麻鸡也能感受到空气中不同寻常的能量，我们只有在夜间施咒，尽量降低他们醒着感受到波动的几率。此举让国会的劳务部门找上门来，控诉我们没有提前申请夜间施工许可，也没有给建筑师们提供足够的加班津贴。这点让我和蒂娜都快气笑了，自从前期沟通组织工作结束，确定球赛举办日期之后，我们已经忙了好几个月，应付着不仅来自各个部门还有所有参赛国家的无理要求，谁也没提出该让这位年轻的姑娘好好休息一周。我不得不麻烦皮奎利主席出面，由她向劳务部门解释，我们并没有要求建筑师没日没夜的工作，看在被解救的丹恩 [22] 份上，白天可是他们的自由活动时间。

 

经过了这大半年准备工作的折磨，请原谅我不像你一样有预感这次比赛一定会很精彩，我只希望它能顺利进行，在领奖结束前都不要再出什么岔子了。

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1923 年 10 月 28 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [19]：参赛年龄限制应该是哈利就读时代才有的规定，所以这里认为哥哥也把自己的名字放入火焰杯。  
> [20]：一战初期飞机只作为侦察机出现在战场上，后期才成为火力。  
> [21]：我依稀有印象罗恩说过，每届每个代表队的吉祥物是不重样的，所以这里安排保加利亚队最后没有选择媚娃作为他们的吉祥物。  
> [22]：在神奇动物在哪里1里面，蒂娜说过Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?这里就按照字幕翻译成被解救的丹恩，作为感叹词使用。


	6. Chapter 6

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

不敢相信六年时间过去你竟然一点未变，除了你的鬓角，多了点白发，但我和蒂娜一致同意这点点缀让你看起来更性感了（不要告诉她我把这件事告诉你了，我们都知道她是个含蓄的姑娘），我也不敢相信你穿着翻领黑风衣的样子比你穿着法军制服还要帅。而且，这次见到你我才发现，我们告别时竟然都没有留下合影。这回我要多谢《预言家日报》的记者，我找他要到了为我们拍的照片，他说本来拟订的标题是 “ 美国国会安全部长友好接待英国魔法部官员 ” ，结果他的编辑说这个故事不够精彩，照片也没有采纳，后来他们打算写写英格兰队的追求手在获得个人最佳后与两位混血媚娃共度良宵。

 

我已经回到了伦敦，多亏你的安排，在比赛狂欢结束后不久我就领到了通往巴斯 [23] 的门钥匙。狂欢你不能参加实在是太遗憾了，我从前来观赛的法国人那里赢了两箱黄油啤酒，我一个人只喝掉了半打，剩下的都被已经喝醉过一次的爱尔兰人们抢走，作为补偿，他们和我分享了自酿的火焰威士忌。我喝了很多杯，这点我可以确定，那晚剩下时间里发生的事情我就不太能确定了，我依稀记得我们往篝火里丢纪念品小摊贩们卖的爆竹，引发了一场堪比火山喷发的烟花，我和新认识的朋友们只顾着哈哈大笑，完全没发觉自己的袍子已经被点着了。鉴于第二天早上我在你的帐篷中醒来，我猜你大概知道火是怎么被扑灭的了？

 

抱歉我没能带纽特一起前往，他正在写《神奇动物在哪里》的初稿，第一部分将会包括大部分原产地在欧洲的生物，至于他去非洲带回来的那些资料，据他说还需要进一步整理才能集结成书（我跟你讲过没有，他在非洲参加了一个原始魔法部落的祭祀活动，其中有一个步骤是从部落聚居区附近的河流中汲水注入自己的血管，纽特非常确定这个行为会让他大病一场，他没有像当地人一样定时服用某种草药的习惯，而那条河里长满了有毒的水藻，尽管纽特提前给自己调制了解毒剂，却没有料到水里有微型毛螃蟹 [24] ，仪式结束后他还是病倒了，如果不是该部落离月亮山很近，他恐怕都没有机会向瓦加度 [25] 的魔药课老师求助）。不过他的下一项旅行计划是美洲大陆，我保证距离你们正式见面的日子绝不会远了。

 

我的意思是，这次比赛确实很精彩，承认吧！蒂娜和我为得分选手激动得大喊大叫时，你有那么一瞬是想加入我们的，我看到你尽量保持平稳的嘴角微微颤动了，我知道你得保持一个安全部长的威严，偶尔欢呼一下并不会妨碍你在部里的形象（我从蒂娜那里得知，那是一个一旦皱眉，手下们都像被施了无声咒一般大气不敢出的形象）。我都想偷偷告诉蒂娜我们在法国时的那些事情了：你支着枪管睡着，头发乱糟糟的，脸上是硝烟的痕迹。后勤队被困在后方，我们没有足够的牛肉罐头，你把自己的那份分给其他麻瓜，然后用魔法复制更多的悄悄放进随行粮仓。你在等待指令的间隙学会了抽烟 [26] ，甚至能分辨出法国士兵们钟爱的东方烟草和英国士兵们爱抽的弗吉尼亚烤烟口感上的区别 [27] 。如果他们认识我认识的你，一定会怀疑眼前这个部长是个喝了复方汤剂的其他人。

 

总之，这次纽约（郊区）之行非常难忘，真希望我能多留几天，和你好好喝上几杯叙叙旧。再次感谢你的款待。

 

你的，

特修斯

1924 年 9 月 1 日

 

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

让我来帮你回忆一下比赛结束之后发生了什么，你弄错的第一件事就是英格兰队的追求手没有获得个人最佳，尽管他在赛场上的表现非常出色，在比赛开始两个半小时之后在已经昏了头的保加利亚队追求手的鼻子底下抓住了金色飞贼，但由于他和队友的配合失败 —— 他本可以等上一秒钟再出手的，一秒钟后英格兰就进了能帮助他们赢得胜利的最后一球 —— 个人最佳的称号给了保加利亚队的守门员，事后据裁判介绍，这是历史上第一位获得如此殊荣的守门员。至于英格兰队追求手和两名混血媚娃共度夜晚的消息是否属实，我就不太清楚了，颁奖结束之后，我和蒂娜迅速赶到了帐篷驻扎区，我们很清楚狂欢开始后可能会发生的混乱。

 

前半夜你和你的朋友们还算安分，我在巡逻的时候并未发现从你们那块传来的能惊动麻鸡的声响，但零点一过，营地的英国分区就开始起了骚乱，我和蒂娜分头行动，从她的行动报告来看，她先去端掉了一窝爱尔兰小妖开设的非法赌局，又去调解了一起家庭争端，夫妻双方因支持不同的队而在场地上进行决斗，没射中对方的咒语不小心擦过了邻居家的帐篷，导致一场多人混战。两个小时后她和我汇合，这时你们的篝火大会刚刚开幕，火焰窜起几米高，让所有还没睡的巫师纷纷驻足观看，我和蒂娜刚赶到人群边缘，就听见你们的笑声，火星子打在你们的头发和袍子上，你们却浑然不知。你看见我后更加兴奋，带着散发着糊味的头发向我跑过来，差点被自己的袍子绊倒。我向蒂娜使了个眼色，她立即开始处理即将大幅蔓延的火苗并着手驱散人群，我用泡头咒将篝火困住，它们在密封的泡泡里最多还能烧上五分钟 [28] 。然后我和蒂娜一起用漂浮咒把你们带去了营地的临时医疗帐篷，那里已经挤满了被庆祝烟火或庆祝烟花灼伤的病人，所以治疗师在给你们进行了简单的去酒精处理后，我只好把你带回了我的帐篷，你的新朋友们则被留在了那里，蒂娜给他们做了一个 “ 如有拾到，请勿用魔杖乱戳 ” 的标牌浮在头顶之后，就被我打发回去睡觉了。

 

我也不认为你变化很大，特修斯，虽然我能从你熟睡的脸上看出傲罗工作留下的痕迹，你眉骨上被魔法照料后不太明显的伤痕，被太阳和其他别的什么东西染深的雀斑，还有你的表情，在被酒精软化之后还带着一丝傲气，那种可以用来镇住敌人、可以被误认为是杀意的傲气，都让你看起来和我认识的二十岁 [29] 男孩不太一样了。我没有趁机吻你的头发或额头，如果你想知道的话，从睡着的你那里偷走吻的感觉并没有变，那好像杀死一个毫无防备的婴儿，让我觉得自己直白而残忍。

 

抱歉我必须在第二天早晨赶回部里向皮奎利主席汇报比赛安全工作的进展，只能在帐篷里留下门钥匙分发者的联系方式当做告别。但能再次见到你真的很棒，让我感觉自己也跟着年轻了一点儿。

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1925 年 2 月 24 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [23]：英国内陆一城市。  
> [24]：是一种很小的寄生虫，外形像螃蟹，受魔法吸引，啃噬各种东西，产地不明，被po主拿来用用（。  
> [25]：是非洲的魔法学校，在月亮山附近。  
> [26]：我稍微查了一下，发现在HP世界里好像真的没有人抽烟诶！！在Quora上也有人问整个系列里是不是都没有提到抽烟的角色，唯一接近有吸烟动作的是蒙顿格斯，而他抽的是一个烟斗（pipe）而不是香烟。  
> [27]：https://kknews.cc/zh-sg/history/gvmljg8.html 这篇文章讲了在一战战场上几种流行的香烟，还蛮好玩的。  
> [28]：有证据显示泡头咒是有时限的：维基上说泡头咒可以用来进行水下呼吸，或者隔绝周围的污浊空气，不过，有口臭的巫师会在三十分钟过后让气泡中的气体同样不再适合呼吸。  
> [29]：哥哥的具体年龄未知，这里设定他比纽特大两岁，即1895年生人，那么部长在战场上遇到他（1917年左右）时他大概二十二岁。


	7. Chapter 7

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

请原谅这次的回信回得格外慢，我人生中发生了很奇怪也很重要的事，非常奇怪，且非常重要。它对于纽特来说也非常重要，不管是出于对他还是对他和我之间关系的尊重，在跟其他任何人说之前，我都应该先和他说，但最近大西洋上空的气流紊乱，我派出去的几只猫头鹰都带着寄给纽特的信原封不动的回来 [30] 了，我和莉塔也都认为这件事如果能和他当面说是再好不过的。但是，如果再不跟人说说，我就要憋爆炸了，所以现在，我要在告诉纽特和世界上的任何人之前先告诉你这件事。

 

我和莉塔 · 莱斯特兰奇小姐订婚了。

 

是的，是那位在霍格沃茨时导致纽特被开除还让他伤透心的莉塔 · 莱斯特兰奇。

 

请不要立即对我的选择评头论足，如果时间倒退一年，在莉塔刚刚找上门来时有人告诉我事情会发展成这样，我绝对会大笑着请他去圣芒戈治治自己的脑子。然而，时间推进，事事改变，我仍旧时不时怀疑我在做梦，它就是这样发生了。

 

不过，如果要完全理解这件事，我可能还得再往前回溯一点，一直回到我们三个都还在上学的时期。

 

一开始纽特对于他被分院帽丢进了赫奇帕奇是有点伤心的，他不是对这个学院本身有什么意见（他毕竟不是我们的父亲，一门心思认定格兰芬多是唯一的好学院），他是因为我和他不在同一个学院而焦虑不安。在我十一岁之前，我们从未分开过，我们的小床放在一个房间里，阁楼的窗户在我们头顶正中间的倾斜天花板上，月光刚好落在床之间，他经常等到母亲的睡前故事结束后抱着枕头钻进我的被窝，他得跨过某条松动的木头地板，不让它发出吱呀的声音，那动作好像在故意避开月亮和星星，我们便给中间那块地方起了个名字叫星星河，有些时候月亮低垂，纽特踩着的床边的地板也能被照亮，这时纽特会说， “ 我趟着星星河来见你了，哥哥 ” 。白天母亲忙着照料鹰头马身有翼兽时，我们就互相照顾，去邻居家的菜园闲逛，去附近的麻瓜村庄冒险，去最近的码头看海，不论是什么事，我们都是一起做的。我上学后每周都会给他写信，告诉他格兰芬多的公共休息室在一副胖妇人画像的后面，告诉他禁林里有很多神奇的生物，告诉他我在各种课程上学到了什么。我和他几乎一样期待他收到入学通知能够和我一同登上霍格沃茨特快的那一天。结果那一天到来，他和我却不在同一个学院。尽管我没有在他面前表现出来，我也分享了他的焦虑。纽特不是一个容易讨人喜欢的孩子，他从来不觉得和同龄人玩耍是件有意思的事，同龄人也不觉得为了挖埋在土里的曼德拉草未发芽的种子而弄得浑身是泥很有趣。也许是我保护过度，在他上学之前，我就是他和外界沟通的缓冲区。在他进入学校之后，我若不能时时呆在他身边，这意味着他必须自己面对这些叽叽喳喳的小伙伴，自己去处理和人交流的问题了。

 

然后纽特认识了莉塔，她也是他们家族中的一个例外，莱斯特兰奇全家都被分在了斯莱特林而她被分进了赫奇帕奇 [31] ，而更让纽特惊喜的是，她居然也对长得像毒蘑菇的动物感兴趣，于是他们成了非常好的朋友（你可以想象当时我是怎么样松了一口气），直到纽特在一次魁地奇比赛结束后来校医院找我（不是我们在赛场上相遇的那一次，是另外一场格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛，有一个游走球中了恶咒，把我从扫帚上打了下去，德文特夫人坚持要求我留院观察一晚）。他是溜进来的，德文特夫人不允许九点钟之后的探视者，纽特也才四年级，还得遵守宵禁。他看起来很焦急却很沉默，把给我带的蟹爪兰放在床头柜上后就默不作声，站在我床边盯着床单上某个点发呆。我不得不开口问他是什么事让他非要在这个时候来找我，就不能等我回到宿舍再说吗。纽特说了一些关于莉塔的事，具体涉及到他们俩的隐私，我能够告诉你的是，莉塔想要的相处方式让纽特感到不舒服，而他不希望这么快失去她，只好向我求助。

 

说实话，十六岁的我并没有给出什么明智的好建议。有时我会回想我们在校医院度过的那个夜晚，是否也是后来纽特决定代替莉塔受过的契机之一，他是否想要证明，爱还有别的表达方式。所有知道纽特被开除原因的老师和学生都认为是莉塔故意害得纽特被开除（包括看出些端倪不愿让纽特走的邓布利多教授），而我可以向你保证，莉塔从未有此意。

 

莉塔的名字在纽特被开除后再未出现在我们的谈话中。我知道纽特出发开启寻找神奇动物之旅时，箱子里放着她的照片，我也从父亲那里听到关于莱斯特兰奇先生，就是莉塔的父亲，在莉塔出生后不久就离开他们母女和另一个女巫结婚，还辞去了部里工作的故事 [32] 。我清楚的记得那时我想，也许每个人都要这么心碎一次，然后你就能毫无负担地去摔坏别人的心了。

 

不管怎么样，我又一次想错了。

 

过去的两年中，纽特一直在各个大陆游历，他先去了亚洲，在印度和中国之间徘徊了一阵，然后又去了一次非洲，在苏丹停留许久，下一步他将前往赤道几内亚。我几乎已经忘记我们上次好好坐在一起像小时候那样聊天是什么时候。莉塔就是此时突然出现在我家门口。

 

她说她在毕业后给纽特寄出的信全被退回了，她在魔法部 [33] 的花名册上看到了他的名字，他的格子间却总是没有人，她顺着花名册上同样的姓氏，先找到了我父亲，没敢上前搭话，又找到了我，才回忆起来纽特确实跟她讲过自己还有个哥哥。

 

我还能怎么做呢，我只好邀请她进屋喝杯茶了。

 

我们聊了很多关于纽特的事，他是如何避开你的目光好从一个对他来说更安全的角度偷看你，他是怎么在一年级就溜进禁林，还结识了一只会读星星轨迹教他认识星座的人马，他盯着他饲养的动物们的眼神是多么认真，好像看不见世界上的其他东西，他在早饭桌上从来不喝咖啡，但要往茶杯里加三块糖，他不喜欢薄荷的味道，觉得它们像在口腔里施了冰凉咒，他最喜欢的乐队主唱据传是一个超过两百岁的吸血鬼，每过二十年就会换个名字再发行新歌。直到我说他是怎么小心翼翼保持着和人的礼貌距离，等到他觉得他们值得靠近，莉塔的脸色变了，我立马明白过来这是一个不该提到的话题，纽特从未信任他人到如此程度，他至今能不加防备的允许入侵他私人空间的人也只有我而已。我及时止住了话头，问她在魔法部的哪个部门工作。

 

莉塔在神秘事务司工作 [34] ，她是个年轻的缄默人。我们聊了聊她的工作，当然不是她正在研究的内容，她给我讲了讲历史上那些著名的惹出乱子的缄默人。这之后谈话回到了正常轻松的氛围，我们告别时甚至有点意犹未尽的感觉。

 

这杯茶过后，我们在魔法部九楼走廊 [35] 再次相遇，神秘事务司司长怀疑有人试图非法闯入，要求傲罗部门派人（我）调查，莉塔是司里负责的交接人员。和她共事很愉快，合作的同事们在下班后去对角巷喝上一杯的传统也被延续了过来。神秘事务司的配合工作结束之后，我们开始约会。将近一年后，也就是现在，我们决定订婚。

 

哇，我总算把这件事讲了出来，这感觉太棒了。不管你对此事要发表什么评价，我都要先谢谢你的耐心聆听（阅读）。

 

你的，

特修斯

1926 年 1 月 25 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [30]：之所以设定部长和哥哥之间用麻瓜邮政通信，是考虑到1猫头鹰本身的飞行能力（反正我谷了好久can owl fly across oceans和猫头鹰能跨洋飞行吗都没找到相关信息），2在HP3里，罗恩和哈利一起去霍格莫德村的猫头鹰邮局时看的价格是去埃及的猫头鹰要多少钱，姑且认为这是当时能看到的最贵价格（当时罗恩是为了磨蹭时间好让哈利四处转转）那就是最远的距离就是去埃及。但显然在美国四处乱转的纽特是不能被麻瓜通信系统找到的，所以派去找纽特的还是猫头鹰。  
> [31]：没有信息显示莉塔的学院，在FB2电影出来之前就让我脑一下这个非常符合莉塔和纽特同是局外人设定的设定（。  
> [32]：这个设定来自HP维基（辞去工作是我编的），FB2预告片放出之后也基本确定第二段婚姻留下的小孩就是克雷登斯了。  
> [33]：FB2预告中有莉塔和特修斯和魔法部的其他官员一起去学校找邓布利多的镜头，所以推测她也进入魔法部工作/有权限了解到魔法部内部人员结构。  
> [34]：这个设定坐等FB2出来打脸。但我就是想皮这一下（。  
> [35]：HP维基说，神秘事务司位于魔法部的第二低楼层（second-lowest level），第九层（level nine），我懒得翻书了（，但这个说法是不是因为魔法部整个都在地下，所以越高的楼层在地底越深？


	8. Chapter 8

&&

 

亲爱的特修斯，

 

请你安心，我永远乐于聆听。

 

我对你和莉塔 · 莱斯特兰奇小姐的订婚并没有什么评价要发表，听起来你和这位女士有着很多共同点，包括纽特。而且如果纽特是你口中描述的那个人，他会理解这桩婚事的，你们需要的只是沟通。祝你和莱斯特兰奇小姐订婚愉快，从此幸福。

 

现在轮到我向你讲述一件发生在美国魔法界的大事。

 

我们确认了第二波塞勒姆运动的首领人物，玛丽 · 卢 · 巴瑞波恩，她是名肃清者的后代。肃清者比一般的麻鸡要更难对付，他们坚信魔法的存在，且视把魔法从世界上除去为己任。除了时不时组织宣扬 “ 魔法存在，罪该万死 ” 的集会以外，她还经营着一家专为孤儿们提供午餐的教堂，孩子们通过帮她分发传单交换食物。这对我们来说很不利，小孩子能够比成年人更容易混迹在人群中四处游窜，我已经向皮奎利主席打过人手短缺的报告，但我们都心知肚明现在部里已经没有能调动的合格调查员了。

 

蒂娜为此想了一个好办法，她观察到玛丽 · 卢并不亲自检查小孩子们分发传单的状况，而是让她的两个已经成年的养子女来检查，其中一个男孩对孩子们和蔼些，不管完没完成分发工作的孩子都愿意去他那里汇报，于是蒂娜决定先慢慢接近这个男孩，然后再从他口中打听出孩子们在分发传单沿途遇到的骚乱。

 

蒂娜接触他的方法很简单，她会躲在大路暗巷里观察他，从他推开教堂的门看钟声吓走门口的鸽子开始，看着他在递上传单时露出谨慎的示弱的表情，跟着他称得上踉跄的脚步在人群中漂浮，然后在他蹲在街角休息时慢慢踱步靠近。你见过蒂娜的微笑，她就用它换得那男孩的信任，问他这份工作累不累。哦对，那男孩叫克雷登斯。克雷登斯回答她时捏紧了手里的传单，他说不累。蒂娜回来后告诉我她觉得在这个问题上他没有说实话，但是当时她只能从他手中抽走一张传单，打趣自己也许会参加下一次集会。克雷登斯像是被吓着了，他从地上站起来，从蒂娜手中抢走他本该发出去的纸片，慌张地劝她不要去。他说，这不是什么好人家会来参加的东西，像蒂娜这样的女士还是不要凑热闹了。

 

这个反应很诡异对不对？那孩子虽然不是巫师，却对他养母决意要消灭的人群充满了同情。我和蒂娜讨论了一阵，决定盯牢这个孩子，他一定知道玛丽 · 卢的集会背后不为人知的秘密，也许肃清者的身份让她对魔法没有那么一无所知。

 

按照原计划，应该由蒂娜完成与那孩子全部的接触工作，原因显而易见，我看起来不太像个会与街上发传单的孩子寒暄的人（蒂娜的原话是，我看起来有点吓人。这个评价真是超出了我的认知范围，我的意思是， “ 有威严 ” ，这个我能接受， “ 吓人 ” ，不至于吧，不过这不是重点）。但上周三，蒂娜被困在了重案调查司，而她说上周她和克雷登斯约好要教他用传单折飞机的，在她的百般劝说下，我只好答应代替她去。

 

我承认我确实没研究过怎么接近别人才让自己看起来不那么像个变态的跟踪者，我想我的突然出现应该是把克雷登斯吓坏了。他慌慌张张的从地上爬起来，手里没抓稳的传单被风吹得满巷子都是，我忍住了伸手去掏魔杖的本能，双手举在胸前，告诉他我是蒂娜的朋友，蒂娜工作繁忙脱不开身，换我来教他折纸飞机，如果他急着想学的话。克雷登斯站稳之后裹紧了那身一定不属于他的旧西装，低头抬眼看我，说， “ 请你转达蒂娜小姐，谢谢，我不急着学。 ”

 

我不知道该继续说什么了，蒂娜没汇报过她和这男孩具体的聊天细节，我不知道她一般都是用什么问题引入集会举行的时间地点。我安静了半天，克雷登斯也不跑走，就这么安静地盯着我，我尴尬地轻轻嗓子，在这阵沉默变得彻底不可打破前说， “ 那么至少让我帮你把吹散的传单找到吧。 ”

 

我和那男孩一起捡传单捡了一下午。蒂娜得知这件事后笑了我很久，却不肯向我解释这有什么好笑的。

 

由于蒂娜获得了克雷登斯的信任（她说我也有一份功劳），我们已经从他那里得知了很多和玛丽 · 卢和第二波塞勒姆有关的信息，他们每周会在不同的公众场所举行集会，她会特意选在那些刚刚发生过煤气爆炸或是盗窃案连发的街区，把居民们关于未解决案件的怨气引向藏匿在他们之中的巫师们。她不仅在听众中掀起怀疑，还鼓励他们回到家后用一个简单的办法测测自己的邻居是不是巫师，往他们的水井中投放微量老鼠药，如果他们安然无事，就能证明巫术的存在了。她从演讲筹得的钱款全部都用在了喂养孤儿和印发传单上，对自己和自己的养子女们都很克扣，莫蒂丝提（克雷登斯的养妹）正在长身体的年纪，玛丽 · 卢却从来不让她吃饱，他自己长大的过程中也没少饿着肚子。

 

这些信息让我对麻鸡的了解又加深了一层，他们中的有些甚至比最邪恶的巫师还要坏，从某种程度上说，格林德沃对于人类社会的认识似乎是对的：不管是巫师还是麻鸡，总是那些最有力量的坏蛋在控制着大局，有道德和良知的人只能竭尽全力减缓历史的车轮往这个方向前进，效果却犹如以卵击石。

 

你的，

珀西瓦尔

1926 年 6 月 12 日


	9. Chapter 9

&&

 

亲爱的珀西瓦尔，

 

这位克雷登斯听起来有点像个哑炮，不知道美国巫师们管生在巫师家庭而不会魔法的人叫什么，在英国我们就是这么称呼他们的，哑炮。据我了解的情况来看，英国魔法界对于哑炮的态度比麻瓜还要不开化，他们有的一出生就被送到麻瓜孤儿院，有的则被巫师家庭藏在家中直到成年，父母们教会他们简单的生存技能，再送他们进入麻瓜世界，反正，我从没见过活在巫师世界的哑炮。克雷登斯可能是因此被他的巫师父母遗弃，然而出于本能，他不愿意看到自己的同类被迫害。你可以试着找找他的领养记录，也许他的亲生父母曾受肃清者的追捕，为了让不会魔法的他能逃过一劫，才把他放在了麻瓜的孤儿院。又或者他只是纯粹出于善良，才想尽其所能的保护蒂娜。

 

说到格林德沃，他沉寂许久后终于再次有了踪迹，从欧洲的其他国家传来消息，多起麻瓜住宅的爆炸被证实与他有关，不仅如此，他还杀死了很多前去抓捕他的巫师。已经有多个欧洲国家向我们申请援助，事实上，在给你写完这封信之后，我就要立马启程前往瑞士协助他们的追捕行动 [36] （准确来讲，给你写完信后我还要给纽特写两封信，一封寄给他本人向他说明这个情况，另一封留在伦敦，由莉塔保管，以防追捕行动不顺我遭遇不测未能回到英国，我不想让莉塔一个人向纽特解释这一切）。

 

所以实际上，这封信是在向你告别。不管我能不能成功从欧洲回来，我们的通信恐怕都要暂停一阵，我离开英国之后的行程需要完全保密，让一只猫头鹰跟着我四处送信对此事可没有帮助。

 

我将带领一只五人小分队前往欧洲，每位成员都是对格林德沃有所研究的傲罗。出发之前我们交换了在以往的追捕过程中收集到的信息，我把关于死神和三兄弟的故事也分享了出来，如我所料，他们并未接受这个大胆的联想。在我看来，格林德沃沉寂的几年并不是无所作为，就在这几年中，欧洲的三大魔杖制造商相继传来整顿停业的消息，我想格林德沃的老魔杖搜寻之旅与之不无关系。现在他重出江湖，可能意味着他的目的终于达成了 *** 。

 

莉塔对我在出发前不能留更多的时间在家里而是在办公室开着无休无止的会议稍有不满，她说着就好像上战场前士兵不抓紧和家人相处的机会而是急着要去后方操练一样。她知道我参加过麻瓜的战争，但她不知道的是，这次出发的感觉和那次根本不能相比，那次出发前我坚信自己在做正确的事，也坚信自己能够回来，而这次我甚至不知道追捕对于格林德沃来说究竟有没有作用，一个拥有他那样的法力的巫师是能被监狱关住的吗，恐怕一个拥有他那种想法的人永远都不会受困于别人为他建造的囹圄。

 

总之，我该说再见了。在我刚从霍格沃茨毕业的时候，我从未想过长大以后我会成为一名专职打击黑魔法的巫师，更未想过自己会成为追捕格林德沃的中坚力量。如果硬要给这些选择做个解释，我想把它们归功于我赌气地参加了麻瓜的战争，并从中学到了很多跟胜利无关而跟人类本身有关的东西，你是其中非常重要的一部分。

 

期待我们的下次通信。

你的，

特修斯

1926 年 10 月 6 日

 

&&

 

尾声

 

珀西瓦尔于 10 月前后被格林德沃冒充，至今未能发现他本人的尸体或逃出黑魔头控制的迹象，特修斯的最后一封信他是否收到便也无从得知。

 

纽特在前往纽约的船上收到特修斯启程前往欧洲之前给他写的两封信之一，另外一封在特修斯成功从欧洲返回后被销毁。

 

克雷登斯再次见到美国魔法国会安全部长时，感觉到了他的改变，蒂娜小姐不知为什么再也不出现在他经常游荡的街角了。

 

纽特得知特修斯和莉塔订婚的消息是从一封明信片 [37] 上，但能让他生气的原因似乎都已经消失了。

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***：实际上格林德沃在很年轻的时候就从一位制造商那里偷来了老魔杖，但从他在FB1还在一直搜寻强大魔法力量的行为来看，老魔杖的使用手感似乎并不好（。所以不知道以上所有信息的哥哥推测格林德沃这段时间是去找老魔杖并成功了。  
> [36]：在HP维基上，有FB1一开头纽特在船上读的那封信的内容翻译，是特修斯写给纽特的，并提到了自己接受了魔法部追捕格林德沃的任务。  
> [37]：指的是预告里那张被撕碎的，背面是巴黎铁塔的明信片，坐等FB2出来打脸。


End file.
